What If
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: What if we were friends when we were kids and got separated because of a mistake? would we still love each other ten years later? based on a true story. MikiKyosuke
1. Friendship

Hey Everyone! I'm MSB, back with another cool fic!

**_MUST READ IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS UP WID DA STORY:_** this is my 1st ever hungry heart fic, and so, please be kind! also, this is based on a true story which happened in my life...the story is dedicated to someone i hold very dear and hope, if he ever reads this, he will realize that i still...back to the story, please! the first chapter's pretty cute and takes place when they are in the 4th grade. Kyouske's a year elder to Miki and so, he's in the fifth. happy reading!

* * *

'I hate this,' thought a young boy, frowning at a passing car. He looked at the football in his hand and then at the piece of paper in his other. 

'_Darling, me and your dad are going away to get something for the new house. Have fun and be home in time for dinner!_

_Mum._

The boy crumpled the paper and threw it down. He sat down and blinked furiously, trying in vain to fight away the tears. 'I'm not going to cry!' he said fiercely to himself.

The boy had moved out of his old house and like everyone else, was feeling dreary about the prospect of leaving his friends behind. A strong and stubborn person, he was never accustomed to behaving 'girly' and so, always tried to put up a manly show. Short dark hair framed his young robust face and his startling blue eyes were screwed up in a vain attempt to push away the flow of tears.

"Well, if you wanna, you can. There's no harm in it," said a nonchalant voice from somewhere up. The boy looked up to see a lad dressed in shorts and a long T-shirt, sitting on a branch of a huge tree. The boy had startling amber eyes and he wore a cap on his head. Brown bangs fell over his eyes and he was a head shorter than the dark-haired boy.

He jumped down and asked, "Is everything OK?"

"Go away," said the dark-haired boy rudely. The other kid sized him up with his sharp eyes and said, "Are you new around here, mate? No one talks like that to me and gets away with it!"

The dark-haired kid stood up and said, "Are you asking for it?" the other kid looked at him bravely and said, "Yeah. I think I am."

They glared at each other for a few minutes and then, the dark-haired kid turned away and said, "I am new here. We moved in yesterday."

The brown-haired kid looked surprised and said, "OK. Hey, do you play soccer as well? How about a game?"

"There's just the two of us," said the dark-haired kid, apprehensively.

"Come on, it'll be good," said the other kid eagerly. The dark-haired boy suddenly smiled and balancing the ball on his knees, kicked the ball towards the kid.

As the brown-haired kid made yet another spectacular save, the dark-haired kid panted and said, "You're good! Do you play for your school?"

The brown-haired kid nodded and said, "I'm actually captain of the-"

"Miki! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" came a high-pitched voice. The dark-haired boy turned around and saw two girls emerging form the bushes.

One of them had long curly blonde hair and the other had piercing grey eyes. The dark-haired boy looked at them questioningly; wondering as to whom they were referring to.

He turned behind and gaped in astonishment. The brown-haired boy was gone. In his place, instead, stood a girl with long brown hair and a reluctant smile.

"Hi Ayumi-san. Hi Natsumi-san," she said, rather unenthusiastically.

"You're a girl!" exclaimed the dark-haired boy. The girl looked surprised and said, "of course."

"Miki, mind telling us who this is?" asked the girl named Ayumi, brushing aside her blonde hair and staring at the boy accusingly.

"Um-yeah… This is-" began Miki and stopped when Natsumi sharply interrupted, "a boy, precisely."

"Haven't we told you not to play with the most filthy, disgusting, sniveling, fashion immune creatures on earth!" said Ayumi shrilly.

Miki turned away and glanced at the dark-haired boy who was watching this hostile exchange with a sad look on his face.

Still, he valiantly ploughed on, "can I play with you?"

The girls watched him and Natsumi piped up, "are you like thick or something? We don't play with boys."

The dark-haired boy ran away. As he left, Miki caught sight of a single tear. She sighed and said, "Did you really have to do that, guys?"

"Of course! Have you forgotten our solemn vow already, Miki-chan! We. Keep. Away. From. Boys," said Ayumi, breathlessly.

Miki shrugged and turned around and started walking away, tucking the boy's football beneath her arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Natsumi angrily.

Miki turned around and said, "I'm done playing with jerks like you."

As Miki searched for the boy, she came across a clearing. There, almost hidden amongst the long weeds, sat the boy. He looked thoroughly miserable.

Miki sat next to him. The boy looks vaguely surprised and said, "You came back?"

"Yeah. Here's your ball," said Miki, lying down on her back.

"What about those girls?" asked the dark-haired boy, curiously.

"Who cares? I'm _**your**_ friend now," said Miki, looking straight into the boy's piercing blue eyes. She smiled at him.

The boy smiled back. He had a friend already! Wasn't he lucky!

"By the way, I'm Tsujiwaki Miki," said Miki.

"And I'm Kyouske. Kanou Kyouske," replied the boy.

* * *

so, like it or hate it? 

only one way to convey your feelings: press the tiny purple button that says review!

Tsuzuku -->-->-- (thats a rose for u!) only for those who review!


	2. A Sweet Gesture

**This incident, though true, has been changed very slightly by me. Kanou and Miki are still kids. enjoy this one!**

* * *

6TH GRADE: 

"I'm done!" exclaimed Miki, as she finished her homework. She shut her book with a snap and leaned back, the cool wind lifting her bangs. She touched her forehead and started when she realized it was burning hot.

"Oh no!" she yelled as she measured her temperature. Running out, she showed her mother the reading. Her anxious mother handed her a glass of hot and lemon, and said, "Miki darling, you should not go for your soccer practice today."

"But Mum, today is Kyosuke's match!" she wailed. However, her mother shook her head and said firmly, "nothing doing, darling. You have to rest."

Miki sulked for the rest of the day and prayed that she would recover. However, by the evening, she realized that she had become a victim of chicken pox. She wept and screamed, but her mother insisted her to be kept in quarantine.

With her eyes brimming with tears, Miki called Kyosuke.

"H-Hello, Kyosuke? It's Miki here."

"Hey! What's up?"

"I can't come for your match. I have chicken pox. I'm really sorry," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kyosuke, however, was far from angry. He was dead worried; Miki expected him to be furious.

"Miki, I'm coming there!" he said, worriedly.

"No! I'm fine, really," said Miki.

But Kyosuke was already gone. Within minutes, he was by her bedside, much to Miki's surprise.

"Why did you come? This means you have missed your match, Kyosuke," she said, slightly wary of his reaction.

However, Kyouske smiled gently and said, "There are millions of soccer matches. But there's only one Miki. And I don't want to lose my best friend."

Miki smiled softly, her cheeks reddening slightly. She allowed Kyosuke to hold her hand, a thing which she normally disapproved of. He squeezed it gently and began to talk about soccer.

Mrs. Tsujiwaki suddenly realized that her daughter had fallen in love, without knowing it.


End file.
